One of those nights
by ugottobekittenme
Summary: Dean lets Sam have his annual New Years Eve party, but Dean isn't much up for partying, and decides to celebrate it on his own... until a mysterious someone shows up.


Now, Dean wasn't the big party type, but sometimes he just simply couldn't say

no to his brother's big, sensitive eyes.

"C'mon Dean, it'll be the party of the year. Don't you want to go out this year

with a big bang?" Sam pleaded his big brother who stood before him.

Dean took a big sigh, knowing he would regret this. "Fine. Just don't invite

hundreds of people like last time. I kept finding beer cans for a week

straight." He wasn't exaggerating.

The next thing Dean knew, he was captured in a big bear hug. He felt like he was

being suffocated. "Thanks Dean." Sam smiled. "Yeah, no problem." Dean replied as

Sam let go of his strong embrace around him.

Dean's first priority in life was Sam, and Sam's happiness. His little brother

meant the world to him, and he did whatever it took to make him happy. It had

been hard for the both of them ever since their parents died in a horrible car

crash. Dean was 18, and Sam was only 16 at the time so they went to stay at

Bobby's until they made enough money to live on their own. Now 24, and 22, Sam

and Dean live in a 3 bedroom house with all the essentials. They occasionally

had friends stay over, but never let anyone get too close. They decided that

work, and school were already enough to worry about. Having an extra someone

would just cost more money. Sam went to school to become a lawyer, while Dean

went to major in engineering. He currently works for Bobby, and occasionally

works night shifts at the bar. He needed all the money he could get. Sam helps

by working at a local grocery store.

While they still bring women home with them every so often, Dean had thought

about settling down with a nice women, and have this apple-pie type of life, but

he never had the time to date. He was so caught up in school and work and taking

care of Sammy that he barely even had time for himself. He began to doubt that

he was even happy with his life anymore. That's all he could think about for the

rest of the night; during his shower, eating dinner, talking to Sammy, he

couldn't even concentrate on his homework, but he eventually got it done. He

even had trouble falling asleep. Maybe he wasn't happy after all.

The next morning Dean woke up to a series of loud bangs coming from living room.

He groaned and rolled out of bed, rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes as he

headed towards the front room. He stood in the doorway to see Sam had already

decorated half the house with all kinds of different New Years eve decorations.

There was a banner that hung over the fireplace that said "Happy New Year!" with

tinsel spread all about the mantle. He looked around and saw glow in the dark

stars all over the walls, and ceiling. His attention went to Sam and saw that he

was hammering nails into the wall to hang up pictures from past parties.

"Don't get too carried away." Dean yelled to Sam as he went back to his room to

get ready for the day. He figured he'd need to go to the store to get snacks,

and drinks for the party tonight.

Dean honestly didn't know where to start, so he decided to grab anything that

looks good and put it into the cart. He was never any good at grocery shopping

anyways. By the time he was ready to pay, his cart literally looked like a

mountain. It was filled with different varieties of chips, cookies, sodas,

cakes, pizzas, those fruit and vegetable trays, and anything else that looked

appetizing.

"Having a party?" The cashier lady asked Dean. She was about 25, and very

attractive. Her dark brown locks made her green eyes stand out. Her bright red

lips made her teeth look more bright than normal. The name tag attached to her

shirt said Sandra. _What a weird name for such a hot chick_, Dean thought to

himself.

"Yeah, my little brother always throws this big New Years Eve party. You might

know him since he works here. His name is Sam, Sam Winchester." He said proudly.

Dean always found a way to show off his brother in conversations.

"The guy that looks like a moose?" She giggled out. "Yeah, I know him. He's

cute."

Dean chucked. "Yeah, but we all know who's the cutest here." He said with a

wink. "I'm surprised he didn't invited you."

"I've got other plans." She said coldly while scanning the last of the food.

"$113.95."

Dean swiped his credit card in the machine, and finished putting the bags in his

cart. He said 'Happy New Years' to the girl as he left. 'What a bitch.' He

thought. _Maybe she's a lesbian_, he fantasized about girl-on-girl action while

putting the bags into the trunk of his 1967 Chevy Impala. Dean loved many

things, but he only loved 5 things more than life: Sam, his baby, bacon

cheeseburgers, and Busty Asian Beauty's. He could not get enough of that

magazine.

At the liquor store, Dean grabbed all the beer he could afford. Of course, he

grabbed two cases of his favorite, and a couple of different brands. By

midnight, everyone will be too drunk to care what they'll be drinking anyways.

By the time he got home, it was about 3:30. He still had time to kill before

people started showing up. He hopes there won't be 100 people like last time, he

hates having a full house, but he is hoping to get lucky tonight. He can't

remember the last time he spent the night with a girl. He brought in the food

and drinks with the help of Sam, who told him not to worry about helping with

getting the house ready, and that he had it all under control. With that being

said, Dean took advantage of that time and decided to take a nap. He plopped

down on his bed, and began to doze off immediately.

Dean arose from loud laughter coming from the other room, and groaned for he

wasn't ready to wake up yet. He was having an incredible dream about Asian

lesbians making out on the hood of his Impala, but he didn't seem hard when he

woke up like he usually does when he has that kind of dream. He went into his

bathroom to pee and wash up for tonight. Impressing the ladies was his first

goal. He walked into the living room to see all their close friends had already

arrived: Ruby, Crowley, Anna, Jo, Michael, Raphael, Lucifer, Gabriel, Balthazar,

Pamela, Lisa, and Tessa. It's a good thing everyone in the room were friends.

"Hey look," Gabriel pointed at Dean as he entered the room. "It's Mr. Sandman!"

Everyone started laughing.

"You know I gotta get my beauty sleep." He replied with a teasing wink and

smile.

"You must not be getting enough sleep." Crowley added.

"Well then you must not be getting any sleep at all!" Sam blurted out.

Everyone had their laughs, and started making small talk with each other. As

time was passing by, more and more people kept showing up. By 8, there was at

least 50 more people there. Everyone was enjoying theirselves, so that was

good... Except for one. Dean wasn't really having the time of his life. Yes, he

was happy to see everybody having a good time, but he just didn't feel like

himself. He decided to go out on the back porch to relax in his hammock with a

nice cold beer in his hand. He thought about everything; where he could be in 10

years, what he'll achieve in his life, who he'll end up with, if he'll have

kids, how he's gonna die. He had all these endless thoughts, and couldn't brush

them away. As he drank more of his beer, the thoughts started to fade so he

decided started to count the stars to let time pass. By the time he reached 78,

he heard the clicking noise of a lighter. He turned his head to see an unknown

guy, lighting up to smoke. He stood about 5'8 with Chuck Taylor's, regular blue

jeans, and a black peacoat to keep warm. He had a very strong face with

cheekbones that could cut glass. Full pale lips wrapped around the filter of the

cigarette, and he had dark brown hair styled so his bangs were spiked upwards.

When the lighter lit up his face, Dean saw the bluest eyes he had ever seen. He

watched the guy secretively as he sucked the burning smoke down his throat, then

blow it back out smoothly. For some reason, Dean felt this huge lump in his

throat, feeling as if he wanted to speak, he couldn't. It's as if the guy had

taken his breath away. _No wait that's impossible. I'm not gay. I like tits._

Sometimes his thoughts scared him.

"Suppose to be one of the coldest nights of the year." The mysterious guy said

deeply. He had a very husky voice, but it was fluent and clear. "Kind of ironic,

isn't it?"

_Is he talking to me? Oh great he is. Alright, Dean, be cool. You're not gay._

_Get your shit together._ He cleared his throat before he spoke. "Uh yeah it is.

I've been out here for an hour now and my whole body is numb." He shivered at

the thought since it's the first time he noticed how cold it is.

"You should go inside then. Why are you out here anyways? Shouldn't you be

inside with the party?" He puffed out a cloud of smoke.

As Dean sat up, the guy went to lean against the railing of the porch, facing

him. "Not a big people person." Dean said hoarsely before gulping down the rest

of his beer. He needs something stronger. This beer is taking too long to kick

in.

"Ahh, me too." He said with another puff of smoke. "My brother threatened to

slit my throat if I didn't show up." The smirk on his lips sent yet another

shiver down Dean's spine. _This weather is kicking my ass._

"Yeah, brothers can be a pain in the ass." Dean thought about going back inside,

but he just couldn't. "Who's your brother anyways?"

"Balthazar. I know he doesn't talk about me a whole lot. He's so obsessed with

himself. It's pretty creepy." He said with a chuckle, which Dean thought it was

the most Heavenly sound he's ever heard. After he flicked the butt of his

cigarette in the grass, the guy then walked over to Dean and stuck out his hand.

"I'm Castiel."

_What kind of name is Castiel? His parents must hate him_. Without hesitating,

Dean took the strong hand in his, feeling his body warm up instantly. "I'm

Dean." He said with a welcoming smile. As their hands slipped away, the warmness

did as well.

"I know. Sam talks about you a lot. Oh, but good things, that is." He gave a

soft smile to Dean. "I'm glad to have finally met you, Dean." He said his name

like he's been saying it for years, but the tone of his voice sounded like he's

been dying to meet him, and it's weird because no one ever wants to meet Dean.

His stomach began to churn, like he was gonna be sick. That butterfly feeling

took over his body, and he had no idea why. He hadn't felt like this since he

first met Lisa. They dated for 4 years until she decided that Dean was too

caught up in taking care of his brother, and ran off with Adam. He was broken

after that. He ended up spending too much time at the bar, then he did at home.

Slowly, but surely, he got better and finally got over Lisa, but he decided that

he wasn't going to commit to a serious relationship for a long time.

With that feeling overriding him, he couldn't find the strength to look into

Castiel's eyes. His eyes were now fixed on their feet as he began to talk. "Yeah

it was n-nice to meet y-you. Really." He blurted out. _Oh great now I'm_

_stuttering. What the hell has gotten into me? I never act like this. Where's_

_vodka when I need it?_

Castiel then turned around to put his elbows on top of the railing, propping his

head up with his hands. Dean felt a rush of relief flow through his veins, but

he didn't want Castiel to leave. Not yet, anyways. He decided to copy Castiel's

posture right beside him, looking into the blackness of the forest. Out of the

corner of his eye, he saw Castiel lower his head, as if he was ashamed of

something. He then began to speak softly, but smoothly.

"Are you planning to spend the rest of the night out here?"

"Has been the plan since I woke up. Why?"

"You shouldn't spend the last night of the year alone." Castiel said dryly. "At

least spend it with one of your best friends, or your brother."

Dean turned his head, now looking at Castiel. "As far as I know, I'm not

alone."

Castiel turned to look back at Dean with a big smile on his face. Finally, Dean

had the courage to look Castiel in the eyes. He felt a surge of want run through

his body, and he soon became lost at sea in those deep blue eyes. Before getting

too lost, Dean straightened his posture, and turned around like he was about to

run for his life.

"What's wrong?" Castiel asked cautiously.

"Nothing, I just, I uhh.. need more beer. Do you need anything?"

"A beer sounds nice, yes." He said with a smile.

_Jesus Christ, if he keeps __smiling like that I'm gonna have to fuck him up. Literally._

"Alright, I'll be back."

He went back inside to find that everyone in the house was drunk as shit. Even

Sammy was pretty messed up. He saw him over in the corner making out with some

hot blonde with a nice ass, and huge tits. 'That's my boy.' He thought with a

smirk. Before he grabbed any drink, he went into the bathroom to pee, and splash

some water onto his face. _I can't believe I'm flirting with a dude. If anyone_

_finds out, I'll tell them it was the beer talking, and if the guys down at the_

_bar find out, I'm taking a gun to the mouth._

Returning to the porch, Dean saw that Castiel had lit the tiki torches that were

propped up around the porch. "I thought we could use a little light and warmth

since we'll be out here for the remaining of the night." He saw Castiel now

sitting on the hammock, and smiled over at him before taking a seat beside him,

handing him the beer he requested.

"Good idea. I completely forgot I had them." Dean took out the flask Bobby gave

him and slurped down the burning whiskey he put in it before he came out. 'This

should do the trick.' Leaning back on his elbows, he watched Castiel open and

drink his beer. Without knowing why, he thought every move Castiel made was

fascinating. He felt as if he wasn't real; like he was hallucinating. Out of

nowhere, Dean had the urge to map out Castiel's whole body with not only his

hands, but his tongue too.

_God, what the fuck am I thinking? Am I really getting turned on by his guy?_

Dean could not stop thinking about fucking this guy, to be inside him, to feel

his skin against his. The thoughts sent a shock of arousal down to his dick. To

brush the thoughts aside for right now, he drank more whiskey, starting to feel

the stuff finally work its way through his body.

"So, I'm sure you know enough about me from my brother, but I don't know squat

about you. Care to share?" Dean said with a smirk.

Castiel smiled, and took another sip of his beer before turning to look at Dean.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." He purred out gently. That, yet

again, sent a shiver down to his spine, and this time, through his dick. _He's_

_doing this on purpose. Son of a bitch's torturing me._

Before Dean could say anything, there was a loud bang coming from behind the

trees following with a bright light. Both him and Castiel turned to watch the

different colors light up the black sky.

"Must almost be midnight." Castiel stated still watching the fireworks explode

before him.

Dean couldn't help but to stare, not at the fireworks, but at the man who was

sitting right next to him. He looked extraordinary in the light. The different

colors of the fireworks made his eyes intensify with every boom. He began to

actually daydream about Cas. He thought about cuddling with him on the couch,

watching bad horror flicks on a rainy day. He thought about having dinner and

coffee with him. He thought about actually sleeping beside him, and waking up to

him every morning. He thought about making love to him. Not just sex, but love.

He wanted all of that more than anything.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" He heard Castiel asked. He shook out of

his daydream, and quickly got up, feeling embarrassed as hell.

"Sorry. I should probably go find my brother. He'll be uh looking for me before

it turns midnight."

As he turned to walk back into the house, he felt a hand grab his, pulling him

back. Castiel stood before him, so close together, Dean could feel Castiel's

shaky warm breath against his lips, making him heat up instantly. At this point,

he didn't care if he was blushing or not, he just wanted to be warm.

"Please don't leave." He heard Castiel whisper. He couldn't help but look at his

lips as he spoke. "This has been.. a really good night for me." He could tell

that he was struggling to find the right words. "I just..." Castiel gripped

Dean's hand tighter, and Dean did the same to his. "I'm glad to have spent the

last few minutes of the year with you." He blurted out softly.

Before Dean could say anything, he heard everyone in the house chanting the

count down. _This is it. It's the beginning of a new year. Hell, why not go out_

_with a big bang like Sammy said?_ He didn't know if he would regret this or not,

so the only way to decide that, is to actually do it.

As soon as he heard everyone say '1,' he looked at Castiel, who's back was

turned to him to watch more fireworks light up the sky, turning him around

quickly, and pulling him into his arms as he whispered, "don't hate me for

this," and pressed his lips against Castiel's, hoping he wouldn't pull away, but

to Dean's surprise, Castiel was kissing him back. Their lips moved smoothly

together, tongues brushed over another, and their bodies were closer than ever.

Dean soon felt Castiel wrap his arms tightly around his waist, smiling in his

lips as he did so. He cupped Castiel's face in his hands and he kissed him

harder, hearing the fireworks boom, and his friends yell 'Happy New Year' to

each other, feeling Castiel open his mouth to let his tongue in. Finally, Dean

could actually taste him. His tongue roamed all around his mouth to taste faint

cigarettes, and beer, but also something sweet. Something he couldn't figure

out, but he wasn't complaining.

For some reason, Dean couldn't stop. He didn't want to. He wanted to kiss him

dry. He began to suck on the tongue that was now intruding his mouth. He could

hear a small groan from the back of Castiel's throat, smiling to the thought

that he made him do that. It made his dick tingle, and slowly become hard. He

pushed Castiel back against the railing, pushing his groin against Castiel's now

harden pants. Castiel began grinding against him, making Dean's arousal harder

than ever. He ground just as hard back, letting a small moan escape his lips.

Castiel pulled his now swollen lips away to kiss all along Dean's jawline,

biting, and nibbling his way down to his neck. He sucked hard, making his neck

as red as it could get. Dean closed his eyes and tilt his head back, enjoying

Castiel's lips. His hands slid down to Castiel's ass, gripping it tight as ever,

pulling him into Dean even harder. He heard Castiel groan once again, and Dean

craved to hear more. To hear him scream Dean's name. He didn't care if the guys

down at the bar found out. He wanted Cas. He needed Cas.

With Dean's arousal now throbbing against his pants, he grabbed Castiel and

pulled him into the house, sliding past dancing people as quickly as possible,

and headed towards his room. He kind of hoped no one saw them go in, but he

really didn't care at the this point. Once they were in his room, he locked the

door behind them and Dean immediately began unbuttoning Castiel's coat, brushing

it off his shoulders to see him wearing a tight dark blue v-neck that he looked

fucking sexy in, Dean thought. He could feel Castiel's hands push his jacket off

now, smirking up at him as he helped him take his v-neck off. Finally, Dean had

the privilege to see, and touch, the naked torso he's been dying to see since he

first spotted him. His hands slid gracefully down his chest, making sure his

fingers found their way to his nipples, massaging them softly.

Castiel bit his lip, and Dean glanced up at him with a smirk, knowing he was

enjoying this. His hands then found their way down to Castiel's jeans. They

slowly undid his belt, button and zipper, pushing the jeans down just a little

so they could easily slide off of him.

"Well, this isn't fair." Castiel chuckled out in a hushed voice. "I'm already

half naked, and you're still full dressed."

Dean chuckled himself. "I suggest you do something about that then." He could

see the desperate want in Castiel's eyes, and that made it seem like Dean's

jeans were shrinking. Soon, Dean felt Castiel's hands grip the bottom of his

shirt and slowly lift it over his head, tossing it aside like the rest of the

clothes. He watched Castiel as he mimicked Dean's hand movements on his chest.

He leaned in and began biting and sucking as hard as he could on Castiel's neck,

leaving the same marks Castiel made on his neck. After a while, he felt relief

in between his legs and realized that he was completely naked now, along with

Castiel.

He pushed Castiel back onto his bed, crawling on top of him and began kissing

him harder than ever. Their tongues glided together, like they were meant to be.

Their lips swollen from sucking and biting on each other's. They were finally

getting what they wanted: each other.

Castiel flipped them over so now Dean was on the bottom. He smirked up at

Castiel who then leaned down to kiss along Dean's chest. He gracefully licked

his way down to one of his nipples, and began sucking on it right away. Dean let

a few groans escape from the back of his throat because holy fucking shit that

feels good. He then felt Castiel work his way down, and watched as he reached

his aching cock. Castiel did not hesitate to take it right into his mouth. That

surprised Dean and a strangled moan slipped out of his mouth. He gripped the bed

sheets as Castiel started sucking on the tip, feeling his hands roaming his

inner thigh, then feeling Castiel taking him all the way in. He could feel

Castiel's cheeks hollow out as he sucked as hard as he could, then he began a

steady rhythm. Arching his back, Dean let out louder moans as he saw glimpses of

Castiel bobbing his head up and down. He could feel the cum building up, but he

didn't want to release just yet.

Without hesitation, Dean pulled Castiel back up to him, kissing him all over,

before saying in a pant. "Hold on." He reached over to his nightstand and got a

condom out of the drawer. While Dean slid the condom over his throbbing cock,

Castiel propped himself on his knees, facing the back wall as he held onto the

headboard of the bed. Dean turned around and smiled as he got behind Cas,

holding onto his hips as he began kissing all along his shoulder blades, and

neck. He decided to grind his dick against Cas' ass slowly, knowing it would

drive him crazy. Dean was always the teasing type.

"You sure you want this?" Dean whispered in Cas' ear. Dean could see the

goosebumps he gave him and smirked.

"I've been wanting this ever since I laid my eyes on you." He said in a quiet

moan. That drove Dean crazy, and he couldn't wait any longer. He took a hold of

his dick and began guiding it into Cas slowly, biting his lip. He heard Cas let

out a long, seductive groan as soon as Dean was all the way inside of him. As he

gripped his hips tighter, he began pumping in and out slowly at first, but Cas

wanted more. He managed to moan out "faster," and Dean did as he said.

Gradually getting faster with his thrusts, Dean finally hit that one spot

everyone has that makes them drown in pleasure, for Castiel let out the loudest

moan of the night. The sounds he was making were down right pornographic, but

the hottest things Dean has ever heard. The sounds made him go harder, and

faster, and soon he was hitting the same spot over and over again.

"Cas," he moaned out in a whisper. He thrusted as hard and deep as he could into

him, making the headboard bang against the wall, but he didn't give a shit. He

kept going.

Castiel leaned back into Dean, their bodies fitting perfectly together a he

turned his head to kiss Dean deep, and hard, moaning over and over into his

mouth. Dean held onto Castiel with all of his might, kissing him back as he kept

going and going. Soon then, Castiel tilted his head back onto Dean's shoulder

with his eyes closed.

"Oh God, Dean.." He moaned out into his ear. That made Dean lose himself. Before

he knew it, he exploded within the condom, moaning out Cas' name a couple of

times, riding out the waves of the orgasm, still thrusting hard into Cas before

he came all over the headboard, almost screaming Dean's name, but shortly calmed down.

They soon then fell down onto the bed, side by side, on cloud nine as they took

each other into their arms. Their legs entangled, and the bed covers soon

covered their naked bodies. Castiel's hand glided up and down Dean's side slowly

to comfort him, kissing his forehead a couple times before burying his face into

the crook of Dean's neck, closing his eyes as sleep started to sweep over him.

This was the first time in months Dean felt this happy. With that in mind, his

grip around Cas became tighter, and he soon closed his eyes.

"Cas?.." Dean whispered.

"Hmm?" Cas mumbled out.

"When I wake up tomorrow morning, I hope to find you still here in my arms."

"Don't worry. I don't think I'll be going anywhere for a long time."

Dean smiled and gave Cas one last soft kiss before saying, "good," while they

began falling asleep into a deep slumber.


End file.
